Where Spiders Fear to Tread
by Fawnlin
Summary: Jack Skellington's son, Edward, meets a girl that he's finally interested in, Arachne, despite what he's been told. As Arachne dances on the threads of her web, Halloween Town may be changed, and maybe not for the better.
1. Chapter 1

Where Spiders Fear To Tread

Chapter 1

Arachne inhaled. She liked the smell of underground. It was the only place that was safe for her. The Boogie Boys said that she would be safe underground. She had a small room underground, and then above her room was the lair of the Boogie Boys. She buried her face into her blanket. She began to wonder if it was nighttime yet. She bit her lip then crawled out of bed. She sighed and crawled out from her bed. "Lock," she called up quietly.

"What do you want Ara?" he asked. They had always called her Ara, because they found that Arachne was too long for Lock, and Shock to say when they were in need of her. Barrel called her both names.

"Is it nighttime yet?" she asked. Lock groaned and popped his head out from above her.

"Jeeze, you don't waste time do you?" he asked. Ara smiled, and shook her head. "Ten more minutes and the sun will go down. Or is that too long to wait?"

Ara climbed up out of her room. "Oh please, just let me leave early. I have a lot to do tonight."

"No can do." Lock said. "Have to keep you safe." He answered then watched her sit down next to him. She did her best puppy face. "Stop. Puppy face won't work on me Ara,"

Ara groaned and went back to her room. "Fine, I'll just get dressed. Have to start the night you know. Can you make me breakfast?"

Lock looked down at her. "I am not your servant." He said then looked away and put his feet on the table.

"Idiot! Get your feet off the table! Can't you tell I just polished it?" Shock angrily said coming out of one of the rooms.

"With what? Cat brains? Stop your whining witch."

"Devil!" she shot back. He rolled his eyes and looked toward the window. The sun slowly disappeared from sight.

Arachne leaped up again, her clothes on. "Finally!" she cried. "See you guys later!" she cried running out of the twisted house. She ran through the forest, and then toward the heart of Halloween Town. She peered in one of the windows, the shop closed, the owner's gone to sleep. She bit her lip again, a drip of blood lingered on the lip. Suddenly all around her was a flock of vampires.

"Ah! Isn't it our lovely friend Arachne?" one asked sweetly.

"Get lost." She said, "It's my own blood." She said and licked it up. Disappointed, they all left. She rolled her eyes, none of them wanted to be her friend. They only wanted her blood. Barrel came from out of the shadows.

"Hey Ara." He said quietly. She smiled at him, he had always worn a skeleton suit. It was his trademark, just like Shock dressed as a witch, and Lock as a devil.

"Hey Barrel. Where were you?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "A Boogie Boy is sworn to all kind of mischief. I made an oath to cause havoc in Halloween Town," he smiled, his voice soft. Barrel, Lock, and Shock were her only friends, because they also swore to protect her.

"I wish you guys would let me join you. I've lived with you guys all my life! Why can't I join you guys. I'm sure I would be a good help to you guys if you were in trouble."

"Except we never get in trouble, we're that good," was all that his soft voice said. Disappointed Ara folded her arms.

"You guys are no fun. I'm not even allowed to buy anything because everyone closes their shops." She said angrily.

"Well…maybe I can talk to Shock. She might let you join. She's the leader now, anyway." He said thinking quietly. "C'mon. I'll test you out."

"Really? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried hugging him tightly.

"We'll start you out on the cemetery." He said thinking.

Arachne groaned, "Oh come one Barrel! If I had wanted to go to the cemetery I would have gone by myself. Nothing fun is there. It's full of dead people."

"Why? You don't want to talk to ghosts? Besides, they always believe the stupidest things. They can get really upset you know, and they can do their damage."

"So really I'm not doing anything? They're going to be doing all the fun?" she asked still disappointed.

"Do you want to do it or not?" he asked in his subtle voice. She looked at Barrel's face. Finally she nodded.

"If it's not fun I'm leaving you to deal with the ghosts."

"We can also throw jack-o-laterns." Barrel added. She nodded.

.

"Do you know what I heard?" asked Barrel to one of the ghosts who listened eagerly. "I heard that the Pumpkin King thinks that the cemetery should be dug up and moved so he can build his summer home here."

"How terrifying!" the ghost cried then whispered to the next ghost, whose corpse suddenly turned over in its grave. All the ghosts began to whisper. They all swooped up and talked to each other with hushed tones. Arachne walked over to Barrel.

"Is it working?" she asked.

"Of course it is. Ghost believe anything they hear." He said. She nodded then began to watch as the ghost swooped around them and towards Halloween Town. "And here it is."

They waited in silence, then screams came from the houses and stores as the ghost angrily plummeted through the village. Ara and Barrel laughed as they ducked from a ghost with a knife. "Not bad Barrel!" she cried laughing. She watched as villagers began to run around like chickens running with their heads cut off.

"Look at the human race." He said laughing. "Well, at least some of them are." He added as a tree ran past them, skeletons swinging madly.

"Rat race more like."

"Oh no." Barrel said. He pulled Ara into an alley.

"What?" Ara whispered.

"It's him."

"Who?"

"The Pumpkin King." Barrel said as he looked from the shadows. "He's the reason why your father is dead Arachne."

She watched the ghost circle around a tall skeleton with long limbs. "I've seen worse." She said. "How come my dad died because of him? He doesn't even look scary!"

Barrel shook his head, "Best not to say…he gets worse when he's mad."

Arachne watched from the shadows of the alley. "The Pumpkin King…"she repeated the name. She watched him curiously for a few moments when Barrel grabbed her and pulled her further into the shadows. The ghosts dispersed and traveled back to the cemetery. Ara frowned. "That was short-lived." She whispered.

Barrel hushed her and looked at her with his dark eyes; he never wore his mask anymore. It was lost a couple years ago in the forest. However, the dark circles he had under his eyes were just as effective. "I have a feeling he knows one of us is up to it."

The Pumpkin King stretched his long legs and began to walk very slowly for one with such a long stride. "Come on, your adventure outside is going to be cut short tonight, I'm afraid." Barrel grabbed her arm and ran back toward the forest. He pulled her into the rickety elevator and they went up. Lock looked up from sharpening some of their weapons. He for a moment looked shocked, then smirked at the face of Arachne's "What happened?" he asked them as Ara disappointedly slid down the ladder and down into her room.

"Nothing really." Barrel said in his soft voice. Lock went back to sharpening the weapons.

"Remember the good old days…"he began, a dreamy expression on his face.

"Yeah well that was then. This is now, and Jack's got us on a tighter watch. He doesn't seem to appreciate our jokes anymore." Said Shock who sat next to Lock at the table. Barrel sat next to them.

"It's not Jack who doesn't appreciate them…he used to love them." Barrel began, "It's his wife."

Shock and Lock shuddered, "Oh yeah, the Queen Sally."

Barrel smiled, "We tried to pull a prank on her once. Nearly died that day…"

"Old Oogie would have laughed when we told him." Lock said smiling his wicked smile. Shock sighed. "Those were the good days, when we didn't have to worry about anything. We were on top of everything."

"And now look at us!" Shock cried angrily. "We're the lowest of the low! I'm only seventeen! Girls my age shouldn't have to worry about things like this." There was a ring on the doorbell. No one ever used the doorbell. Nobody came by the old Boogie Boy Lair. It was too close to Oogie Boogie's home, even though he was dead. Shock looked at Lock. Barrel sighed.

"Don't get it." He said quietly. "We aren't home.

The door rang again, and then once more. "Boogie Boys." Said the demanding voice. They all shook in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Where Spiders Fear to Tread

Chapter 2

"It's him!" they cried. "Arachne!" Barrel called down to her. "Be quiet, try not to make a sound."

Ara looked at them, then nodded. Shock stood and went down the elevator to the Pumpkin King.

Ara hid underneath her bed. Barrel covered up the hole and she was left in darkness. "Jack!" cried Lock. "It's so good to see you! It's been quite some time since you came to us. Or asked us…let's see…hmm…when was the last time you need our help." He was quiet for a moment and then shouted, "Ah-ha! I remember now! You asked us to kidnap the Sandy Claws." Ara listened curiously.

"Santa Clause," corrected the lanky skeleton. "Yes, it has been long hasn't it Boogie Boys?" Lock smiled. 'He seems polite.' Ara thought to herself. 'If only I could see what was going on!' frustrated she tried to listen harder.

"What do we owe this pleasure?" Shock asked, trying to understand why Barrel was being more quiet than usual.

"Nothing that can't be explained, I'm sure." said Jack. "The ghosts told me that someone had told them that I planned to move their corpses and replace the cemetery with a summer home."

"A summer home? Really Jack? Your castle is very nice… do you really need a castle?"

Jack looked at them, "I do not. I do not plan on building one either. The ghosts also told me that it was two of you, though they did not bother to really list you."

"Us? Oh Jack! How could you say such a thing? We've been so good these past years." Lock smiled sarcastically. Shock cackled, and Barrel forced a quick smile.

Jack frowned, "You know, I have been very kind on letting you stay in Halloween Town. After all, I spared you three's lives. Did you forget?"

Lock and Shock frowned. "And those were the days that we still had fun…" said Shock.

The Pumpkin King frowned. "Mischief is always wanted at Halloween Town. Those ghosts could have seriously hurt someone." He sighed and looked at their faces. "I apologize, I was just worried."

"Oh it's natural. We usually do all the mischief. This we didn't though." Lock answered. "Now that we know that that's aside, why don't you sit down Jack? Just like old times,"

"Old times? Well, almost like old times," Jack said and sat down at the table. "We're able to sleep more soundly knowing that danger is dead. Although, that may not be what you wish."

"How's the wife?" asked Barrel, feeling safe now that the conversation was over with.

Jack looked at him rather reproachfully. "She's fine, and the children are too." He added. "Yes, Edward is almost ready to take the throne now, Belladonna is now fifteen, and Cinder is nine."

"How horrifying," said Lock.

"Yes, do you go to school, Shock, with my son?" he asked.

Shock turned red with anger. "Yes." She snapped and then got up to make a cup of nightshade. Jack sighed.

"I must be going. I'm sorry that I have not been able to see you sooner." The lanky skeleton left and they all sighed in relief.

"Alright Barrel, go get Ara." Shock said sipping the bitter tea. Barrel uncovered the hole and Ara climbed out. "Now spill,"

"Nothing really happened. No one could have gotten hurt. He's just overreacting." Said Barrel.

"Except Ara could have been seen. She was seen! What if the ghosts had told Jack about her! We would be in trouble…"

"Trouble?" asked Arachne. "Why trouble?"

"Never you mind. It's adult stuff."

"I'm the same age as you." Ara said. She sighed. "I want to join the Boogie Boys." She said.

Shock spat out the tea and looked at Ara. "Are you serious?" she snapped. "You saw what happened! Now we really have to keep a low profile…if Jack Skellington finds out about you –t"

"So that's the Pumpkin King's name?" Ara asked curiously. Shock angrily sipped her tea again.

"Forget it. It's not going to happen."

.

Ara watched the sun slowly rise, her eyes drooping. She was never allowed to leave during the day. Too many people we out during the day. She slowly crawled downstairs into her room and fell asleep.

Slowly the citizens of Halloween Town began to stir, and the vampires and creatures of the night soon slunk into their homes, or into the shadows. The shops opened and Jack-o-Lantern's candles slowly were put out.

Edward woke up to hear his bat alarm. He smacked the top and then rolled over. He hated it. He always had to be in bed before ten o'clock, and he was almost twenty. It was so demeaning to him. He rolled out of bed and then changed. Slowly, he walked downstairs. He had inherited his father's tall qualities, but he had also inherited his mother's look. He had black hair that was messed up constantly, and dark black eyes. He sighed and entered the throne room. The room, like every day in the year, had jack-o-lanterns lined up in a row. His mother smiled at him with her stitched skin. Her dresses used to be modest, but she soon grew greedy, and her dresses began more exquisite. "Good morning my son!" she cried. "Did you hear the news?" she asked.

"No." he snapped. "I just woke up."

She looked disapproving, "You know Edward," he angrily flashed her a warning look. He hated the name Edward. He preferred the name Ed. "You need to keep up with the news of Halloween Town. You'll take the throne one day, and you'll have to know everything that is happening in Halloween Town." She adjusted her dress and looked at him. "Since you did just wake up, I will tell you. Those awful Boogie Boys tried to strike chaos in the village. Luckily your father stopped it before anything serious could happen.

He scratched his head, "Imagine that."

"Edward!" she cried. He looked at her. "Don't you know this is serious? Those horrible Boogie Boys almost tried to kill me! They almost tried to kill your father when they were younger. Did you know that?" she demanded.

Ed stared at him. "Am I supposed to know that? I thought it happened before you were born. Besides, I'm sure they didn't really try to kill you."

Queen Sally angrily folded her arms. "They did." She hissed. She sighed. "Your grandfather and grandmother are coming over today."

Ed looked disgusted and shuddered. Dr. Finklestein was old, greedy, and selfish. He had made his mother with his own bare hands. His wife was identical to him, but with blonde hair. He was human, but he never understood how. His mother was sewn together from who knows what, and his father was nothing but bones. He didn't want to understand the logic, nor ask. Ed walked away from the throne room and out of the palace.

His sister, Belladonna was flirting with one of the guards. He didn't even bother saying good morning to her. She took more of her father's characteristics, which was not ugly for a girl, since this was Halloween Town. She was short like her mother, and had red hair like her, but had the skeleton body like her father. Cinder was a nice boy, very naïve, and looked like Ed. Many people waved to him as he walked but he didn't reply. He just continued to walk. Once in a while, someone would call out to him, but he didn't bother. He knew all their faces. He knew them all. They never seemed to change, only grow older. He angrily kicked a bat skull. He walked into the forest. He had never gone past the forest. He was not allowed. He hated it. "Dammit." He said. "Damn rules. I'm old enough. I can do whatever I want. I'm almost able to take the throne! Why can't I do whatever I want?" he paced back and forth. He stopped then began to think. He had begun to think about what he had heard earlier. "Boogie Boys." He repeated. The name was familiar. He thought for a few minutes. "Oh yeah." He said snapping his pale fingers. He remembered his father talk about how they were a washed up group. They followed a man named Oogie Boogie, who had tried to kill both his mother, father, and a fat man people called Sandy Claws. After his father had killed him, the Boogie Boys had nothing else to do with their life, so they did all that they could to strike mischief in Halloween Town. He had heard about their pranks. They were legendary. He had only seen one person in the Boogie Boys, and that was Shock. She hated Ed with all her guts in public, but he had felt that she liked him in secret. He sighed. "At least they don't have to follow any rules." He said.

.

Arachne woke up and sat at the table with the others. Slowly the sun began to set. "We have put much thought into this." Shock began sipping her bitter tea. Lock and Barrel nodded. "We have come to an agreement that you can join the Boogie Boys."

"It would be a disgrace for the Oogie Boogie, if his daughter was not in the Boogie Boys. But you have to swear to cause mischief whenever you can." Lock said.

"I will!" she cried happily. "I can't believe it!" she cried. Shock rolled her eyes.

"There are some things that you need to worry about…" she began.

"Don't worry about it Shock. She's smart. She won't get in trouble."

Shock sighed then nodded. "We'll need to get you fitted for a Boogie Boys costume." She said. She didn't like Arachne being in the group. She knew that Lock and Barrel loved Ara more than her, and it made her furious. She had almost started the group, and now she was being excluded. Her cheeks turned red as she pretended to be cheerful.

"Because your name means spider, we think your costume should look like a spider." Said Lock. "Shock will do your fitting. She's better at that stuff than I am. Barrel can barely thread a needle."

"Why can't I? I'm good at threading…I make pretty designs too." Arachne suggested. Shock liked the idea of not making Ara's clothes, so the idea was agreed on. Barrel watched as Shock helped her take her measurements.

"You're going to be more spiderlike than before." He said with his soulless eyes looking at her design. "You can already spin webs out of silk threads. This will be perfect."

She smiled, "It's called web. I can only do that because my father was made of spiders and other things." She said. "Besides, it really comes in handy."

She began to sew black clothes together with great skill and speed. Barrel smiled as he watched the design take place before his eyes. She held it up in no times. "Pays off to be a spider." She answered.

"But you're not a spider. You're only have spider blood in you. If anyone looked at you they would think you're normal." Shock said angrily. She could never sew as well as Arachne could.

"Except for her black hair." Lock answered pulling it teasingly.

"And her red eyes," Barrel added softly. Ara smiled. She put it on the dummy.

"Well, it may be a little tight, but otherwise then it's great!" she cried then stepped back. It was a short dress with a bustle to look like the spider's abdomen. It had silver running along the bustle and the bodice was almost like a captain's coat, with silver buttons and silver thread. She popped a top hat on the dummy and added black lace.

Shock angrily went to her room

.

Ed sighed. His mother had sent servants to go get him. 'Disgusting.' He thought to himself. 'I don't get any alone time.' They walked to the palace just as the sun began to set. He frowned. He wanted to spend time outside. He had never been outside at night unless it was Halloween, and even then, he was heavily guarded by palace servants asking him whether or not he was hungry, or if the festivities were to his liking. He frowned as some of the younger maids batted their eyes lashes at him. 'Even more disgusting.' He thought angrily.

"Oh thank goodness you are here Edward!" Sally said smiling. Ed looked at her. Her stitched smile remained fixed on her face. He shook his head and walked past her. She angrily frowned and her eyes followed him as he walked.

He walked to his room. He angrily closed the door on the servants and lit the candles that were around his room. He walked back to the door and locked it. The click made him feel more free. The candle light swayed in the small draft. It left the room feeling eerie. "Hey Ed, mom wants to see you." Belladonna called from outside the door.

Ed remained silent. "Ed?" she asked. "Are you even in here?"

"Yeah." He answered.

Belladonna angrily repeated, "I said mom wants to see you."

"I'm busy." He said then watched the sun disappear completely behind the large forest. He thought for a moment. He opened the window and the breeze began to whisper to him in a language long forgotten to the race of man. The candles blew out immediately. He inhaled. Then slowly he walked onto the balcony and lowered himself down.


	3. Chapter 3

Arachne slipped the spider outfit on and looked at herself. She looked frightening, which would delight any citizen of Halloween Town. She left the twisted house and then walked to Halloween Town. Tonight was the first night she would cause mischief. And she wasn't going to be caught. "Good evening Arachne, you are looking quite terrifying today." Said a vampire who leaned toward her neck. "Would you like to donate blood? It goes straight to a worthy cause you know."

"No, I'm sure it doesn't" said Arachne who smiled at the vampire none the less. Tonight she was going to make the largest web she could. She ducked from the witch who sailed over her head with her broomstick. She smiled and walked into the tunnel. 'Prepare for chaos Halloween Town.' She thought to herself. Her hands stretched out as she gently began to spin a web, touching the wall as the web shot out from her hands. She smirked as a clueless bat flew into her web. 'I am the daughter of chaos.' She said. The bat tried to free itself. She smiled, knowing that her father would be proud of her. 'From now on, children will be checking under their beds to see if I'm there.' She laughed and looked at her work. Not even the strongest person could free themselves from such an excellent web. Now, all she had to do was wait. She hid herself in the shadow and closed her eyes. Her father's form danced across the dream and it gave her comfort. She was there when he died. She hid like he told her to. How he had fallen into the lava and not one of his bugs had lived. She wanted payback. To take away Jack Skellington's life for what he did to her father. She heard someone shout out. She opened her eyes. She peered around the corner and smirked. It was a tall boy around her age. He struggled trying to free himself. She laughed and came out of the shadows. "You're not exactly who I was planning on catching…" she said smirking as he struggled.

"Let me go!" he angrily said.

"Please." She said.

The boy looked at her. "Please," he repeated.

"Nope." She said and began to spin another web. She made a snowflake out of it. "Have you ever seen one of these?"

"Yeah. Happens every year." He angrily said trying to free himself.

Arachne smiled and nodded. "Well I'm bored. I'll be going." She said and began to walk away.

"Wait? Where are you going?" he demanded. "Do you know who I am? If my father hears about this…"

"Am I supposed to?" she asked merely throwing the web to the side and making a flower with more thread.

"My name is Edward Skellington. My father is Jack Skellington." He said staring at her. "If you free me I can give you all the money that you want."

"Money?" she asked angrily. "I don't want your filthy money. Now that I know who you are I should really keep you there. Perhaps I should wrap you up so you don't make a sound and keep you there until you rot." She snapped. She paced back and forth. Ed watched her. 'If I do wrap him up, it will be like I killed Jack Skellington. He would be even more devastated…' she thought. She continued to pace back and forth. 'No, killing is wrong despite my past and an eye for an eye…'

"What's your name?"

"None of your business." She bit her lip. She didn't know what to do.

.

Barrel looked all over the streets in Halloween Town for Arachne. He ran now, if she was caught, they would all be killed. He sprinted down a tunnel then took a left. He heard angry voices. He tip-toed quietly over. He gasped at the sight. Without knowing it, Arachne had caught the Pumpkin King's son. He dashed back toward his home and went up through the elevator. "You gotta help! She caught Edward Skellington in a web! She doesn't even know who he is!" Lock grabbed his knives and followed Barrel. Shock smirked and remained where she was.

Lock and Barrel quickly ran, their hearts pumping fast as they both thought of their heads on a platter. Barrel ran into the tunnel and led the way. They ran and leaped out in front of Arachne. She stared at them. Barrel sighed in relief, and Lock huffed and puffed, his unnaturally wild red hair messed up. "What are you guys doing there."

"C'mon. You're not safe here." He said. "Free him before you put us in danger."

"Danger?" she asked. "Why?"

"He's his son." Puffed Lock who had his hands on his knees still breathing extremely hard.

"I already know that." She snapped.

"No, don't you understand?" Barrel said walking over to her. "If Jack finds out about you. He'll kill you."

Arachne stared at Barrel, his soulless eyes boring into her red ones. She looked at Lock now who had straightened himself and was looking at her. She looked at Ed, who stared at her. She yanked him out of the web angrily. "There was no harm meant." She hissed. He fell to the ground. He watched her run away, the demon and skeleton clothed boys with her.

"Boogie Boys." He whispered. 'So there are the rest of them.' Ed got up and quietly chased after them, desiring to know more about them.

.

Ed watched the two boys disappear into an elevator, and the girl angrily kick in a jack-o-lantern. He watched her sit walk away from the twisted house and down toward a pumpkin patch. She sat down defeated on a pumpkin. He walked over to her. She looked at him, her expression was bored. "What do you want?" she asked.

"What's your name?" Ed asked.

"Don't worry about it." She snapped. She looked at him. "So, did you tell anyone?"

Ed shook his head. "You didn't really hurt me." He looked at her then sat next to her on a great pumpkin. "And your threats were empty." Ara looked at him. He sighed. "So you're a Boogie Boy?" he asked. Her dress made her look like a spider.

"Yeah but after this stunt, I'll probably be kicked out." She sighed and looked defeated.

"Sorry," he said.

Arachne snorted. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I was reckless. I didn't bother finding out that you usually walked through that tunnel."

Ed smirked, "I don't. My mom never let me leave the castle at night. So I just left tonight."

Arachne looked at him, "Some rebel you are. You run and get caught in a web." She rolled her eyes. Ed smiled.

"Sounds pathetic right? So you spun that web?" he inquired.

"Yeah. I have spider blood in me." She explained. They sat in silence for a while.

"I've never seen you before." He said. "Well, I guess that's because you're a Boogie Boy. My mom told me that you guys like to remain unseen. My dad really likes you guys, he used to say your tricks made him laugh. My mom thinks otherwise."

Arachne nodded, "Well, when you think about it…we almost did kill her once. It was unintentional though, she got in the way, that's all." She smiled at the thought. She had laughed for minutes with Lock when he had told her what they had done. She remember how her father called the Pumpkin King, Bone Daddy. He had rarely ever called him by anything else.

"Yeah, I heard about that too. I think it's funny though. Nothing can kill that woman. As far as I'm aware, she can just stitch herself up."

"What?" she asked. "What do you mean stitch herself up?" she demanded curiously.

"My mom is nothing more than a rag doll."

Arachne looked at him then giggled. "So how were you born?"

Ed blushed. "I don't want to think about that."

She smiled and looked ahead. She sighed. "Won't you get in trouble for talking to me?" she asked. "Your dad and my dad never got along very well."

Ed looked at her, slowly he shrugged. "It's only my mom who will care, and we aren't on good terms so it shouldn't matter. It's actually annoying. She doesn't let me do anything. I'm not allowed to leave the castle unless it's at night. Should that even matter?"

"Well I don't think it does. I'm not allowed to leave the house at day time. I have to stay at home all day. You may think it's bad, but you can almost do whatever you want." Arachne sighed.

"What's your dad's name?"

"What's with you and names? I'm not really aloud to give you any information on him. I don't know even why you're talking to me to begin with so I think I can make the terms and agreements. Let's see, don't ask me any informational questions. Don't try to sell me anything, I'm not interested." She began to list off on her long thin fingers. He smiled, "Don't ask me for a blood sample, don't ask any questions about the Boogie Boys, don't ask me what my favorite color is," she stopped and looked at her fingers. "I think I covered it pretty well."

Ed smiled. "Are you sure? Don't want to forget anything. I might forget some of those."

Arachne smiled. "Listen, you should probably go back to your home. If your mom finds out we could get in trouble,"

Ed nodded. "So if you only come out at night, and I'm only allowed to come out at day, I bet we won't be able to see each other often."

"Suppose not. Maybe it's better that way. You'll be able to see the webs more clearly." She said and smiled, he smiled back in return. "Besides, the Boogie Boys are becoming more active…you'll probably hear about us sooner or later." Ed stood up and smiled a half smile.

"Don't worry about earlier. I won't tell anyone." He said then walked away from the pumpkin patch and toward the castle.

.

Ed snuck past all the guards around the castle, leaping he grabbed onto the balcony and pulled himself up. He took off his clothes and changed into his pajamas. Slowly he lowered himself into his bed. The second his head hit the pillow he was instantly asleep.

"_Jack, Jack, Jack. The man who was said to have no weakness…you gave me your biggest target yet! Your son is rebellious and will be ensnarled into my tricks. You think you killed me, even though day by day I grow stronger. Check your closet old Bone Daddy, because the Oogie Boogie is back."_

Ed woke up and shivered as if a large centipede had run up his back.He rubbed his eyes and tried to remember his dream. It was one of those dreams that are so vivid in one's dream, but slips away when one breaks conscience. He sighed and thought for a moment. Still the dream was gone from his memory. Ed sighed and looked out the window. The sun was up high in the sky, he had slept through most of the day. He laid down again, his head and eyes heavy. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." he said groggily.

The doorknob turned but it was still locked from the previous night. He got out of bed and opened it. His father stood looking down at him curiously. Jack Skellington was only a foot taller than his son, because of his wife's genes mixed in there. "Can we talk?" he asked quietly. Ed looked at him for a moment, then nodded. Jack walked past him and sat down on a chair. "Your mother said –"

"I don't want to hear what she has to say." Ed said angrily.

"Edward Skellington." His father said his tone rising slightly. Ed stared at him. "Your mother is concerned. She says you won't listen to her and have been doing risky things. Is this true?"

Ed smirked feeling angry deep inside him. "Yeah. It is."

Jack nodded at him. "I see. I went through a stage like you, I was older of course. I made a lot of foolish mistakes and had stupid ideas,"

"I do not have stupid ideas." Ed snapped.

"And I had to pay for the consequences." Continued the Pumpkin King. "I nearly had my friends killed, and I had to save them. It was all because I wasn't content with what I had. I had always had the same things over and over, just handed to me. I wanted something different. I thought I could get that by doing what I thought was best. I found out later that I was wrong. That I was happy with what I had, and that I shouldn't have wanted anything else."

Ed looked at him. "It's not like that." He mumbled.

"It is Ed. It is," said Jack. "You're growing restless, your soul wanting more than what your mother and I can give you. Please son, tell us what you wish for, and we will do our best to help you."

"I don't need anything. You can't give me what I want, because I don't even know what I want." Ed answered. "And even I did, I wouldn't tell you." Jack sighed and closed his eyes. Suddenly two words came to his mind from his dream, and only the two words. "Dad," Jack opened one of his eyes. "Who's Oogie Boogie?"

Jack grew rigid and stern. "It is none of your concern." He tone was sharp and almost mingled with fear. "I had a feeling that you would wish to rebel against your mother and I like this, so from this day on, your mother and I both agree that you will not be able to leave your room. When we feel that you have had a change in heart, you will be able to walk around the castle. You will not however, be able to leave the castle until you remember to treat your mother with respect. These rules are for your own good. Being restless is not good." Jack strode from the room with his large stride and closed the door. Ed was left wondering what he had possibly done wrong that could make his father so angry.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward paced back and forth angrily. He didn't deserve to be locked into his room. The punishment was unjust. He folded his arms and laid on the bed. Then he began to think. "Perhaps I could run away.' He thought. 'No. That wouldn't work. You don't know anywhere past Halloween Town. They would find you for sure.' Then Arachne's face came to mind. He smiled. It could possibly work, 'Yes! That's it!' he thought then quickly walked to his bed and went to sleep.

.

Arachne left the house, after the sun had set. She sighed and was in normal clothes. Shock had decided to think about their decision of letting her join. Lock and Barrel were busy fighting for her rights to be in it. However, after the night previously, she didn't think it was the best idea either. She walked to the cemetery and sat on one of the gravestones. Only a few nights earlier, she and Barrel did their best to cause chaos there. It seemed like ages ago. She sighed and inspected the graves of those around her. Her father didn't have a grave. He was burned in lava, or squished. Arachne heard a twig snap and she turned around. There was Edward standing at one of the graves. "Edward?" she asked.

He walked over to her and smiled slightly. "Hey,"

"Did you sneak out again?"

Ed nodded, "You can call me Ed." He said. She nodded and smiled slightly. "I was placed under house arrest."

"Huh?" she asked and looked curiously at him. "For meeting me?"

Ed shook his head, "No, my father just thought I was let too much freedom and because of that, I no longer listened to my elders."

Arachne smirked. "Some parents you've got."

"Well, what about yours?" Ed asked climbing on a grave stone.

Arachne looked at him curiously. "You like to get answers don't you…" he smiled his shy smile and she answered, "My dad was murdered and my mom left me."

Ed looked at her, "What?" he then looked embarrassed. "Sorry, didn't mean to bring it up." Ed watched in amazement as a small smile crept past her lips.

"For what? I don't think you killed him. I know who did. And…and I intend to get back at him for it." She looked at her feet for a while.

"You know who killed him?" asked Ed.

Arachne smiled in a strange way, "You don't know, because you ignorant of what I am." She giggled slightly then looked toward the odd spiral in front of the yellow moon.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"It's Arachne. I don't see why I shouldn't tell you. It won't harm me." She thought for a moment. "Yes, I don't think it will…"

"Arachne…like the old story?"

"Ah! You know your Greek mythology. You can call me Ara, if you want" She smiled slightly. "My father named me that." She sighed. "He used to make me laugh. He used to make all sorts of trouble and mischief. Everything was a joke for him." She laughed suddenly and Ed felt himself at ease with her genuine laugh. "There was one day, when we released a whole swarm of rats. It made everyone almost have a heart attack…" she laughed and laughed, wiping away a tear of laughter. "What about your dad, did you do anything fun with him?"

Ed nodded and smiled then began to think. He had never really done anything fun with him. He was never allowed to talk to him, because 'his job was so stressful,' and 'he doesn't need a child weighing him down'. "Actually…"

Arachne gave a small smile. "Don't worry…I know. I suppose I would like it to be that way." She looked at the moon again, the light illuminating her face, making her look stunning. "That way, it would be easier to accept that he's dead." Ed nodded and tried to understand what it was like to be an orphan.

"Is it easy to live on your own?"

"No. That's why they take care of me. They've sworn to protect me." She said. "But I'm just a normal person…and one day, I'll be able to take on the responsibilities my father carried, and I will have to become what he was. To do what he did."

Ed nodded. "What did he do?"

"Just stuff. I will do the same one day, if I wish." She thought for a moment. "But I don't know if that is the choice I wish to do."

.

"Two hours till day break." Said Lock. "She hasn't even come back for meals. Jeeze, wonder what she's up to."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about! Boogie Boys work together, remember? Her running off is exactly the kind of behavior we don't want!" Shock answered staring malevolently at Lock who was very concerned.

"As long as she doesn't get in trouble, she'll be fine." Said Barrel who rolled over and went to sleep. He liked to sleep during the day like Ara, because the night guarded him from being seen.

Lock frowned. "I'm going to go look for her."

.

"No, throw it sideways, that way it skips on the water. See?" she threw a flat stone into the black waters. Ed tried again. It sunk with a loud splash. They stood knee high in the cold waters. "Try again." She said throwing the stone and watched it skipped.

"Five skips," he counted as the stone finally stopped it's dance and fell into the water. She grinned and urged him to go. "Get ready for ten skips!" he shouted sarcastically and once more the rock went sailing out of his hand and splashed into the water. She snorted.

"You really suck at this,"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said then tried again.

"Well…it was a good try." She admitted sarcastically. He frowned and looked at her. Then his eyes looked into the forest behind her. She looked to where his eyes were looking. "Dammit." She whispered. Lock came out of the trees grinning his wicked smile.

"Did you find him in your web again?" he walked toward them and continued with his wicked smile. Arachne held her breath and looked forward. "You are good at catching him. Or he's just an idiot to fall for the same trick twice."

"Lock, please don't." she began. He held his hand up for her to stop. She fell silent.

"So, I wonder how _his highness_ got down here." Lock walked into the water and grabbed Arachne's wrist. "Well, I suppose we have to thank you. I wouldn't have been able to find her if you did decide to shut your big mouth." He smirked and dragged Arachne out of the water and pulled her into the forest. Ed almost tried to follow them, to stop him from taking her away. But she gave him a look before being swallowed into the darkness of the forest.

.

Lock slammed Arachne into a tree. "What the hell are you thinking?" he demanded. She looked at him, almost scared, yet her pride would never reveal it through her expressions.

"I didn't catch him in a web." She said.

"I was being sarcastic back there." He hissed. "You know who he is and you know who you are." He kept her pinned against the tree. "If I catch you with him again I will tell Shock and she'll never let you join the Boogie Boys."

"Stay out of it Lock." She pushed him away, her eyes flashing a dangerous color.

Lock stared at her in disbelief. "What did you just say?"

"I don't have to listen to you." She said then began to walk away when he grabbed her again. The wind was swept from her lungs when she was slammed against a tree.

Lock's eyes looked into hers, "I took an oath to protect you. If I don't keep my oath it's my suicide."

"Really? What can he do? He's dead Lock." She said still gasping for breath. "Stay away from him Lock. You'd be just as dead if you hurt Ed."

"Ed?" he let go of her shocked. "Ed?" he repeated. "You've spent that much time with him to call each other that?" he backed away from her. Then his face twisted into a wicked smile once more. "Ah…you were hoping to be something more intimate than enemies." She stood helpless, her spider web falling dangling by one thread as her stomach jolted. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "If he found out what you were…do you think he would want to look at you? The daughter of the most hated citizen of Halloween Town? The daughter of the man who tried to kill everyone who that bastard associates with." he began to laugh then grabbed her wrist and began to drag her. She squirmed trying to free herself, but his grip on her was so strong that she could barely move. "Perhaps when he finds out, he'll hate you. And you'll have no one to turn to." He laughed even harder at this, his sharp teeth revealed.

.

Arachne laid on her bed. Lock's words jumping throughout her brain. 'He'll hate you' she clenched her eyes shut. She sat up and began to think. He stomach flipping every moment, her heart beating faster and faster. 'No!' She thought. 'I don't love him. I don't. His father killed my father. He's the reason why I have no one left…' then her heart began to beat faster again, 'It wasn't his fault…maybe he could love me…' she flung herself once more onto her bed and thought. 'If he found out what you were…do you think he would want to look at you? The daughter of the most hated citizen of Halloween Town? The daughter of the man who tried to kill everyone who that bastard associates with.' "Oh god." She whispered. "Why does everything have to happen like this? What if I wasn't his daughter? What if he wasn't his son? Would we be able to be together?" the thought brought empty tears of selfishness to her. 'Idiot. You don't even know if he likes you.' She angrily wiped away her tears and continued to think. Finally she sat up and walked to the shattered old mirror in the corner. She always kept it because it reminded her of a spider web. She waited for her eyes to reduce in puffiness and her nose to turn back from the red color. She inhaled and pulled herself to the fullest height. "I can do this." She whispered and crawled out of her room. Shock looked at her curiously, and Lock eyed her. She walked past them and out the door. Her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight. She inhaled, everything was so…different. She smiled and ran toward the forest. The sunlight left shadows on the forest floor, even she had a shadow. She stopped and looked at the trees. They were taller now that she could see them. She felt someone grab her arm.

"What are you trying to do?" Lock demanded.

"Why are you following me?" she said trying to squirm away.

"You think you can walk over all the years that we spent trying to protect you and run off with him?" he asked and held her so tightly that it hurt. He held her so that she faced him. Ara looked away. With his other hand he forced her to look at him. "Look at me." He hissed. Ara looked, even though he was around her age, he could be very intimidating. "One stupid move and all will be over."

Ara looked at him. "I want to be alone for a while." She whispered.

"Alone? For how long until he comes along?" demanded Lock.

"He can't. He's not allowed to leave anymore. It just happened that last night he was able to leave without anyone knowing. It won't be able to happen again. Please, just for an hour."

Lock looked like he was considering it. "No." he said and pulled her back to the house.

"You can't do this to me!" she cried squirming again. "I can't be shut up during the day. I want to go out during the day."

"And one good look at you and you'll be revealed." Lock answered and dragged her into the elevator. "If you run away ever again, I'll give you something to really want to run away for." He said then the elevator cricked into movement and they were lifted up. He pushed her into the hole and put the floor board over it. She was left in complete darkness.

.

Ed walked slowly back and forth in his room. He wanted to see her, but it was daylight now. She wouldn't be out anyway. He sighed and looked out the window. There were many girls in Halloween Town, but none of them had sparked his interest enough to strike up a conversation. He frowned. "I'm in a predicament." He smirked at the thought. "I wonder if this is going to end well." He said then smiled. He was at ease around Ara. Talking to anyone was like tight-roping. Always having to choose his words carefully, and never able to truly speak his mind. He didn't care however. Ara was the first breath of freedom and a choice that he ever had. His 'choice' as he secretly dubbed her, was beautiful. Even her red eyes did not scare him. He found it refreshing on a female. Her laugh was genuine with him, unlike other girls in Halloween Town, who forced themselves to laugh after every sentence he spoke, even if it was not meant to be comical. She was serious when he needed her to be, and always was there with a smile. He sighed and went to sleep, despite his hunger.

.

The moon hung in the air and Ara pounded her fist on the board. "Let me out!" she shouted. Barrel opened the door and rubbed his eyes.

"I thought you already left." He said and helped her out of the hole. "Did the board fall or…?"

"Doesn't matter. Thanks for letting me out Barrel," she said and left the house before Lock or Shock could stop her. She walked to the cemetery again and then up to the spiral. She didn't know what it was called, and at the moment, she didn't care. She laid on it and watched the lights begin to turn on in Halloween Town. It was odd. Life continued despite the odd predicament she was in. She began to make a web, and soon she had made a whole web. She smiled appreciating and climbed on the web. The strands never stuck to her, it was the spider's best qualities perhaps. She used to do this when she was little, and she needed to do it now. It had always brought comfort to her. She stood up and balanced on a piece of web. She lifted her leg and began to dance. She twirled, jumped lightly, and then landed, so light that the web could not even tremble beneath her weight. She skipped and continued to dance. Slowly the dance ended and she fell to her knees. She felt her emotions let go, and tears of anger, tears of hate, joy, love, and sadness came pouring out of eyes. She covered her face as the tears rolled down onto her web, making it look like dew on a web in the morning.

"Why do you cry?" asked a voice. She had heard it only once before. She looked up and gasped. The Pumpkin King stood before her, his long limbs dangling at his sides. She bowed and then turned away, trying to wipe away the tears. Jack Skellington, the name came back to her memory.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone would be here." She said, her voice trembling.

"Do not worry. May we talk?" he asked. She turned to him curiously. He did not seem to want to kill her. She nodded slowly. He sat on the ground and she sat on the web. "Do you know who I am?"

"Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King." She answered. She stared at her feet.

"You know me…do I know you?" he asked. She shook her head no. He thought for a moment, "Who do you live with?"

"My family," she lied.

"Do I know them?" he asked.

"We tend to keep to ourselves." She answered. "You probably won't even have heard of us."

Jack Skellington nodded his head. "I see. May I ask why you cried?"

Ara smiled slightly. "Even I don't have the answer. Some of the tears were happy ones, some were tears of anger. Some were my fears that I was finally being relieved of." She answered. "Have you ever cried like that before?"

Jack smiled slightly too. "No. I can honestly say I haven't…but if I did I would feel relieved I am sure."

Ara nodded, "That's what I'm feeling now. It was building up and until I couldn't hold it in any longer. I have something to admit." She began, "I had heard that you were a bad person. That you had caused pain to someone…I believed them with all my heart. But you don't seem so bad now…"

"Who said such things?"

Ara shrugged, "Just a story that I had heard…Oogie Boogie. That was the story." She said carefully.

He nodded. "I did cause him pain." He began, "But he deserved it." Ara looked at him. "He did many bad things in his life. He deserved death, the final escape before he was dragged into complete evil. He had tried to kill me, my friend and my wife." Jack said and stretched out his limbs. She nodded. She remembered it well.

"I suppose that person would have to move on with their life…to forget everything that happened in the past." She whispered slightly. Jack looked at her curiously.

"What did you say your name was?"

Ara stood, and smiled a brilliant smile, "I didn't. Thank you, your highness. I feel much better…relieved." She said. She no longer wanted him or anyone to pay. She was going to live her life now, no longer in fear, or in tears of her father.


	5. Chapter 5

Ed left the palace at night once more and waited in the trees for Ara to come out. His parents let him out of his punishment because he was more at peace now. He and Ara had met for weeks now, and they hadn't been caught yet by Shock or Lock. Barrel had even spent time with them. He thought Barrel was strange, but he liked him none the less. Ara came out and ran toward the forest. "Barrel is sick…we think Shock tried to poison him for an experiment but she hasn't confessed yet." She said and they walked through the forest. Ed nodded and smiled slightly.

"We've seen what that kid can eat…he can stomach anything. He'll be up in no time." Ed said and smiled.

She laughed and said, "We all know he eats nothing but candy. Candy, candy, candy. That kid lives off of it like it's a drug."

Ed smiled and thought for a moment. "I've been thinking…" Ara looked at him curiously. "I think…I think I would like you to meet my parents." Ara gaped at him.

"Your parents?" she asked. She gulped. If she was going to meet his parents, perhaps she would have to tell him. 'No, you met his father…you don't have to worry. He doesn't know you're his daughter. What could be easier?' she thought to herself. "When would we do this?"

"Dunno. Unfortunately, it would have to be during daytime. My mom isn't fond of night." He answered. "How about two days from now? I'll let my parents know so they don't worry…"

Ara suddenly threw her arms around him. "This will be great!" she cried. His eyes widened, but he hugged her none the less. He had never really hugged someone. He smiled. "Two days from now then?" Ara nodded. "Great. Are there any kinds of food that you don't like?" he asked. "My mom will probably want to have you come to dinner. Oh! Make sure you dress up, because if we have guests over it's usually formal…"

Ara smiled, "Will do Ed! You can count on me" she said and gave a thumbs up. He smiled and they continued to walk. "Has a vampire asked you for your blood yet?" she asked.

"More than I can count," he smiled and sat down. She sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Can I tell you something?" he asked. She looked at him. "I really like being—" a twig snapped. He stopped talking. Ara looked up alarmed. She stood up and backed away from Ed. He looked at her, his mind working too slow at the moment.

"Lock!" she cried. The devil boy came from out of the trees. 'Damn. I got her in trouble again.' He thought and watched the devil boy begin to size him up again.

"I thought it was curious that Barrel didn't want me to spend time with you at night. I see why now." He smiled his wicked smiled and grabbed her wrist and without saying another word she was dragged away. Ed stood up and ran after them. He grabbed Lock's shoulder and yanked. Lock spun and stared at him in disbelief. "What's this?" he smirked. "Are you trying to fight me?" he asked.

Ed looked at Lock, almost surprised at his own actions. "Leave her alone." said he. "You have no right to take her away. You can't make her do anything she doesn't want to."

Ara looked at him, she almost smiled but then looked fearfully at Lock who smiled. "Oh she wants to go. Can't you tell?" he mocked. "Besides… she knows what's good for her." He smirked and pulled her away.

.

Ara was slammed against the tree again. "Look at me." He demanded and forced her to look at him. "What the hell were you thinking? Didn't you think of the consequences?" he asked angrily and looked at her for a moment. "I will not hesitate now. Shock will find out."

Arachne looked at him, "I don't care. You can't do anything to me!" she said angrily.

"Do you know what responsibility you have to fulfill? What position you have to step up to? Of course not. Believe it or not, a lot of people are depending on you Ara. If you don't do what was laid out for you, you might as well spin yourself a noose and hang yourself."

"I'm not going to do it. You can't make me." She said angrily. "Nobody once has asked me what I wanted to do. I've had every decision lined up for me. And what would happen should I fail?" she demanded angrily.

"You can't Ara. It's in your blood. That's why you were born as a human-spider. Your webs cause nightmares Ara." He smiled his wicked smile and dragged her back.

.

"You did what?" Shock demanded angrily. "How could you keep this a secret from me?" she asked Lock. He didn't respond and she continued. "Ara, we have wasted our years on you. If you mean to tell me that we clearly wasted our years of hard work on an ungrateful girl, I have no problem telling you this." She slammed her fist on the table. "I would have never agreed to let you stay with us since you gambled away our safety so you could have your kicks with his son."

"I didn't have my 'kicks'." Arachne spat. "You're twisting the truth." She folded her arms. Shock angrily looked at her. She hit her across the face.

"Let that be a lesson Ara to never talk back to me."

Ara stared at her in disbelief. She wiped the blood from her lip. "I hate you." She cried. Shock angrily pulled her hair and threw her into her room. "You will never see your boyfriend again." She screamed. Shock locked the trap door and left her in darkness.

.

Ed went back to his room and sat down. His mother and father agreed whole heartedly. They were delighted to find that there could be at least one girl that he had interest in. He just hoped that Ara was not punished. He closed his eyes and slept.

.

Ed awoke in the middle of the night, a rock being thrown at the window. He got up and looked out. There was Barrel, concern on his face. He opened his window and walked out onto the balcony. "What's wrong?" he climbed down and ran to Barrel. "Did they do anything to her? Is Ara safe?" he demanded.

Barrel shrugged. "There's little that can be said at the moment. She's fine, you don't have to worry about that. They have her locked up as punishment."

"You've got to help me get her out of there! I'll get her out of there!" Ed cried ready to run.

"Don't be thick. They would know it was you…that's why it'll be an inside job.." he smiled slightly. "I always like you two together…Ara deserves to be happy. I won't be able to let her escape until you meet."

"What?"

"She told me about your plans to meet your parents…it may not be wise but I can get her out of there and help her escape. But I cannot guarantee it…" he said. "If something should happen…I hope you are ready to accept all consequences…" Barrel said.

Ed nodded, "I will." He said. Barrel nodded then quickly ran back into the shadows and disappeared.

.

Barrel waited two days, exactly the time that dinner was. He unlocked the door an hour before, and helped her out of her hole. "Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded. She wore a plain black dress. He sighed and smiled. "Good luck Ara Long Legs."

Ara smiled and she silently crept out of the house. Barrel locked the board up and hid the key once more. He watched her go, and smiled. She was the only one here who had a choice. He walked to his room and closed his eyes. It was daytime, and he never liked to be awake during such an ungodly hour of four o'clock.

.

Ara looked at herself in a mirror in town. She fixed her hair and then waited at the street corner. Barrel had told Ed to wait for her there. Ed came walking down the street. He smiled. "I didn't know you would be able to make it!" he cried and hugged her. She smiled.

"Barrel really helped out…if it wasn't for him…I don't know what I would do." She smiled and he brought her to the castle. Servants bowed to Ed as they walked past and he brought them to the dining hall. Queen Sally smiled and King Jack gaped. She curtsied and smiled, "Thank you for letting me come."

"Ah!" cried Jack smiling. "It's the nameless girl! May I finally find out what your name is?" Ed looked at Ara curiously.

"Arachne, sir." She answered. He nodded.

"It's a pretty name, may I asked who named you?"

"My father, your highness." She answered. Queen Sally nodded. 'Her manners are good…what about her breeding?' Queen Sally thought.

"Shall we go to the throne room for now?" asked Jack. Queen Sally nodded and took his arm. Ed walked solemnly next to Ara as they followed behind them.

.

Jack laughed at dinner and told stories of Halloweens long ago. Dinner was comical and not as tense as she thought it would be. Once more they were in the throne room and Sally and Jack sat on the thrones. Ed talked to Ara. "Your majesty," said a servant waking into the room. "There are two people who demanded that you see them."

"Yes, I will see them in an hour." Said Jack.

"Your majesty, it is the Boogie Boys." Said the servant. Jack looked up and nodded for them to be let in. Ara looked at Ed. She stared at him, her eyes wide in fear. Sally tensed up and grabbed for Jack's arms. The throne room that was once filled with laughter suddenly became silent. Shock and Lock came into the room. Immediately they sought out Ara.

"Your Majesty," they bowed mockingly. "I believe you have something that belongs to us."

"I do not believe so." Said Jack. He looked calm.

"Arachne." Said Shock, her voice stern. They all looked at Shock, then at Arachne. Ed stood in front of Ara, ready to defend her.

"Boogie Boys, you have no right to come in here and take what is not yours. Leave now." Said Queen Sally.

"No, Sally." Lock said.

She looked furious, "How dare you—"

"We take care of her, Jack. We took an oath."

"Your allegiance lies with the dead." Said Jack.

"No, not dead. Never dead Jack." Said Lock laughing his teeth sharp. "You can't kill Oogie Boogie…you don't have the knowledge."

"Stop it!" cried Ara. Lock and Shock laughed.

"Oh! They don't know! They don't know!" they began to laugh even harder. "Perhaps…shall we tell them Shock?"

"Why not, Lock?" giggled Shock.

"Boogie Boys!" shouted Jack rising up angrily. "You try my patience."

"Calm down. Calm down." Said Lock angrily.

Shock walked over to Ara and began to pull her away. She squirmed but could not do much. "Arachne here, is no other than the Oogie Boogie's daughter. His pride and joy,"

Jack sat back down on the throne is disbelief, Sally fainted, and Ed felt his heart drop. Ara stopped squirming and she looked at Ed. He took a step back, his face horrified. Jack bowed his head, and then stood up. "Get out of my sight." He said. "If I see you ever again, I'll—I'll…" Shock and Lock began to laugh and pulled Ara away. Ed stared at Ara, her beautiful face torn into pieces in his brain. 'She lied to you the entire time…' he thought. He blinked his eyes, a single tear falling from one of them.

"I'm so sorry Ed…" she whispered but they pulled her out of the throne room.


	6. Chapter 6

Days went by…they turned to weeks. Silence. Ed looked out his window. He closed his eyes and looked away. The sun was begin it's slow journey down. His mother looked at him through the doorway. She opened her mouth then stopped. She knew better than anyone what it was like to love someone from apart. Yet, despite her hurt for her son…she knew it was wrong. Oogie Boogie's daughter was not one to associate with. Yet…those dreams! She had gotten dreams during the night. The girl was indeed skilled in her father's trade. They were so lifelike, so terrifying it had made her want to scream in fright. She touched the door frame. She wanted to comfort him…yet he despised her judgment. It had always caused him pain; it was an eternal annoyance for him. Her love for her son made her speak. "Edward…"

Ed turned to look at her. His eyes were empty. They looked completely soulless. He had not eaten since Arachne had went into hiding. He barely drank water as it was. He looked gaunt, his skin had barely any color in his cheeks. "Hm." Was all his reply was. He hardly spoke any more. If he said a sentence to you, you were thankful, and if he had spoken a paragraph, it was a miracle.

"Please… you have to give this up." Said she. She walked into the room. "This is too much strain on your body!"

"Is it..?" he asked softly. She looked at him, worried. More days of silence followed their encounter.

.

Arachne red eyes looked at the wound. Yes, that was the only way. Nightmares could only be created by Oogie Boogie. The only way she could create the nightmares was by dripping blood onto the thin strands of web. She was only half of him for her mother did not possess the art herself. Even though her mother had created the Web of Nightmares, she could not use it. Only Oogie Boogie had the power to create thme. The nightmares craved his blood, and it flowed through her veins. She did not want to be underground anymore. She did not like living where her father ruled. Where he had gambled. Created nightmares… and had died. Yet she had no choice now. Lock and Shock had told her. The whole Halloween Town knew who she was now. She could do nothing now. Nothing. She saw her wound slowly heal as her web naturally pulled the skin back together. The blood dripped down the web slowly, separating onto other strands. The nightmare was now created and was sent out into Halloween Town. She sat down on one of her webs. She had wanted nothing else in the world but to die. The way he had looked at her… His face twisted in horror. She clenched her eyes, a small tear running down her face. She wanted her webs to swallow her up; to entangle her in it and slowly suffocate the air from her body.

Barrel had done everything he could to help her. He wanted to talk to Arachne, but Shock and Lock would no longer allow it once they had found out it was he who had helped her. They thought that he was too much of an influence on her. But he always lowered down a small letter to her. It was her only glimpse of what was going on outside. 'Look at yourself Ara.' She ordered herself to do. She looked. Her eyes shown red, her nose red from crying, her face pale in the little light she was granted. Her black hair hung down neatly. Everything looked just like it always had. Yet it was different somehow. 'Is this who you want to be?' she asked herself. 'Causing pain on others for the rest of your life?' she continued to look at herself in the mirror. 'I wanted to be with him…' she thought to herself. 'But that's out of the question of course.'

She sniffed at the mirror then something out of the corner of her eyes moved. She turned and looked. Her eyes widened in shock. She blinked, then again.

He walked over to her slowly. She backed away slightly, then separated them by one of her webs. "Ara." Said the soft voice.

"Please Ed. I don't want to see you." She said turning away before her heart betrayed her. Ed walked closer and then stepped near the web.

"I won't leave until I have spoken to you." Said he. Ara felt like she was going to throw up. He heard her inhale sharply, trying to calm her breathing he stepped around the web and touched her shoulder. She flinched slightly, knowing that the distance was now closed. "Please Ara."

"Ed…you know what I am." She said quietly. "This isn't good. Your father…I could never do anything to hurt you."

"Let me see you." He whispered. Slowly she turned and was shocked to see him not horrified, nor angry. He looked at her emotionless. Slowly she saw a small tear roll out of the corner of his eye. She suddenly became aware of the fact that tears were rolling down her face too. He hugged her tightly. She held him close, she cried desperately onto her shoulder, and his hold became more tighter.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

He shook his head. "Don't be." He said happy to feel her next to him again. "You couldn't help it… you can't choose who your father is."

She shook her head, "No Ed. It's what I'm doing now…I'm causing people to have nightmares."

"I know." He whispered. "Listen to me Ara." He looked at her, and she looked at his face. "I don't care who you are. I don't care what you did. I don't care what you're doing now…just let me be with you. We can spend the days together; we can spend the nights together. I don't care what anyone says. I know your real character. They don't." He closed the small gap that was left in between them with his lips. They slowly were planted onto her soft curved lips. She trembled in his arms. "I love you," he said finally when they broke embrace. "I was going to tell you earlier but…"

"Ed…please…" she began but he kissed her again. He could feel her tears on his own skin, and taste them in their kiss. "I don't want you to suffer. I love you with all my heart but we can't." she whispered but he only kissed her once more. She moaned slightly when his tongue touched her lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their tongues slowly met. Their tongues pressing against each other. He held her close to him as he began to kiss her cheek, her jaw bone, then down to her neck. He felt her grow warm in his arms. Slowly they laid down on the web underneath them. He was almost shocked to find that he did not stick. He continued to caress her neck with his lips, his tongue massaging her tension. He felt her take off his shirt, and slowly he took off her dress. He gripped onto her skin and then stripped her completely. He looked at her perfect body. He took off his own clothes and carelessly threw them aside. He got on top of her and continued to kiss her neck, feeling juvenilely embarrassed as his naked body rubbed against hers. She held onto him as he kissed her tears away.

"Are you ready?" he whispered softly into her ear. She nodded apprehensively. He parted her legs slowly and then looked at her once last time before he inserted his erection into her body. The thrusts were slow at first, and then became more and more frequent. Their breathing a rhythm repeated over generations. His hips rocking against hers. She grabbed onto the threads of her web tightly and then they both let out a small moan of unadulterated pleasure. He emptied himself and she took a sharp intake of breath at the feeling. They both looked at each other; almost shocked at what they had done. "Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded and he pulled himself out and cradled her body against his. She held his hand as they both laid next to each other. Arachne gently pulled a thick spider web over them and Ed sighed. "No going back now." He whispered.

"I'm going to stop making these nightmares. They hurt everyone more than they hurt me…I'm going to free Barrel from the Boogie Boy's oaths. I don't want him to live a life in which he cannot do anything that he wants…" she kissed him. He held her naked body close to his. "I feel so…free…"

"If they don't accept you, I'll run away and we can truly be together. I can't stand loving you from afar. It's not what I want." He said. She nodded and she rested her head on his chest.

"Together," she whispered.

"To the end." He answered back slowly and they were dragged into sleep.

.

Sally looked at her son, tears in her eyes. She had listened quietly to his statement. Her husband was beside her, looking thoughtfully at them. He had a hand up to his face. "Is this your decision?" he asked.

"It is." Ed said softly. He held Arachne's hand tightly.

Sally looked at her husband, wondering what he was going to say.

"I cannot turn away from my son. Nor will I allow a woman who creates nightmares to take the throne."

"Ara knows what was to be done. She has destroyed the Web of Nightmares." He answered quietly. Jack nodded slowly.

"In time I know the people will accept her… but you must stay by her side, son, even when it seems everyone wishes against it." Jack said, then he took both Ara's hand and his heir's son.

.

5 years later…

.

Ara woke up next to her husband. Ed breathed slowly, the sun peeking through the window. She loved mornings. The way the sun would greet them. Ed stirred and looked at her. "What is it?" he asked. She smiled at him, and kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

Ed smiled and kissed his wife. "Perhaps Draco is awake." Said he. "Shall we get him?"

"No. Let him sleep. Young children his age need sleep." She whispered. They both stood and walked to the cradle. The baby breathed slowly and peacefully. Arachne leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead.

"He's more perfect then I imagined." He said.

"Little Draco," she said quietly then smiled. Her boy was now heir to the throne after her husband. Jack had given up the throne and gave it whole heartedly to Edward Skellington and his wife Arachne Skellington. Sally was delighted to have the grandson, and Jack was delighted to find that the child had an interest with pumpkins.


	7. Alternate Ending

Where Spiders Fear to Tread

Alternative Ending I (for people who don't like clichés.)

**A/N: Don't know how many alternative endings I will make **

The Pumpkin King walked down the street. His wife walked beside him. He held her arm protectively. Her skin was pale like a ghost's her eyes were green and her hair red. He liked her very much but some wounds could not always be healed. He nodded to a citizen of Halloween Town. They handed his wife dead flowers. His wife happily accepted them and smelled them. "They smell splendid." She said. The citizen smiled and bowed again. Edward looked at his wife, she was beautiful in a common way. Her mother had introduced them herself. They did not know where they were walking, or how long they would be walking. Edward Skellington preferred long walks. Long walks with silence. He always would think during this time. Thoughts of things from many years ago. His wife sighed next to him. She didn't like the walks of silence. She preferred to talk of what her friends were gossiping about. Edward preferred the silence. It was silent for many years for him.

Suddenly he saw him at the end of the road. He ordered his wife to go back to the castle. She happily obliged. He walked toward the tall man with the dark hair, dark shadows underneath his empty, soulless eyes. He still wore the same clothes. A very young child with black hair and red eyes pulled on the man's pant leg. The man bent down and the child whispered into his ear. He stood up and turned toward Edward. He gave his small smile which was familiar to Edward, despite all the years of silence. "Many years, old friend…many years." Said Barrel quietly.

Edward nodded. "Who's this?" he asked curiously.

"My son," Answered Barrel. He smiled again. "The youngest too, the other two are somewhere running around." He sighed. "I heard you got married."

"Yes, it was much smaller of a celebration compared to the Succession Ceremony. Yes I preferred it to be much quieter."

"I can respect that," he said smiling. "With the children, I understand how you crave the silence." He chuckled softly. "Ah! There goes my daughter," a small girl with black hair and black eyes ran after a black ball. She stopped and looked at the Pumpkin King curiously. She smiled and walked over to her father, her smile revealing small little fangs. Barrel picked up the small girl, "She is a fraternal twin, her name is Stellaluna." She giggled as her father kissed her cheek. Edward smiled. "You have a son, do you not?"

"Yes, his name is Jack, after my father." Said Edward. "He's a little older than Stellaluna I suppose. Where is the last?"

"Daddy!" said a small voice as a child ran to his father. He had black hair like he did and the same red eyes as his brother. They all smiled at the stranger, showing two sharp fangs. The girl suddenly squirmed in Barrel's arms and he let her down. The children ran toward a woman with black hair and red eyes. Edward stared almost in disbelief. Memories came flooding back to him that he wished he could forget, yet wished to hold onto for the rest of his life.

Their promises of young love, their one night of intimacy. Finally, how she had made the choice that had changed Edward's life forever. She wanted Edward to inherit the throne, and she knew that if she had married him that he would never be able to see his family again. She had told him that she didn't want that for him, despite how much she loved him. Then she disappeared into the night and he went back to his family.

Edward smiled slightly. The woman kneeled down and smiled at her children. She spoke to them and they all squealed in delight. The youngest one whispered into her ear. She looked at the ground for a moment, then stood. She slowly walked over to them. She smiled her small smile that used to make Edward grin ear to ear. He returned it slightly. Barrel took her hand and she smiled at him. She bowed her head slightly at him, then whispered something to her husband. Barrel nodded. She held out her hand to her old friend. Edward took it slowly, and she shook it. Then their hand embrace was over before Edward could think. She smiled the sad smile again, then she walked back to her children. "I'm glad everything worked out," Edward said softly.

Barrel nodded, "The eldest is named Lucifer. The youngest we both decided to name Edward, after his majesty." He said softly. "You helped us out of the darkness Ed," his voice the soft, kind, purr that it always was. "You helped us leave the Boogie Boys behind and start a new life."

"Do you love her?" Edward asked after some time.

"More than air," Barrel answered. "I do not want you to think that I took advantage of her lonely state."

Edward smiled at Barrel, "No, never. I always wanted her to be happy…I am glad that she found her freedom through you, Barrel. In time, I will learn to love my wife the way you love yours. I am honored that the boy is named after me." Edward Skellington replied. He bowed to Barrel, then to Arachne who nodded once more. Edward turned and walked back to the palace.

Barrel walked over to his wife, "Do you feel remorse?"

Arachne smiled at her husband, she shook her head. "I am happy to see him move on. I am not remorseful. In a way, I helped him like he had helped us." She kissed her husband, "Let's go home," she said.

Edward smiled as he walked away from them. She was always a part of him. She would never not be. But he was able to move on now, just knowing that she was safe…that his Ara was happy.


End file.
